Data cards such as gift cards and telephone calling cards permit consumers to prepay for goods or services. An account associated with the data card is debited as goods and services are purchased using the card.
Data cards typically include raised or protruding numbers which are a personal account number (PAN), and identify the account associated with the card. Data cards further typically contain a magnetic strip which contains all the data needed for commercial transactions: the PAN, the expiration date, and sometimes the name of the user. These magnetic strips must comply with commercial standards in order to be useful at most stores.
In many instances, the data cards are available for purchase directly from large retail displays. For security purposes, the data cards may be un-activated or have no value associated with them until a purchaser pays a retailer to activate the card or to associate a certain value with the card. Despite these security features to discourage theft, many criminals still steal the data cards, often by removing the card from its packaging.
Additionally, criminals may attempt to steal information by copying the raised numbers that press through the package. Copying these raised numbers (possibly by etching) is a substantial first step towards penetrating the security procedures of the data card system. The criminal would then wait until the customer purchased and activated the card, and then attempt to obtain additional security information (such as a Personal Identification Number) from the customer through theft or trickery.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a data card which is concealed within its packaging to discourage theft of the cards.
Generally, during manufacturing the individual unique data card is physically matched to an individual unique package. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,613 to Klure addresses this matching, and discloses a procedure to confirm “that no mismatching of the separately manufactured card” has occurred during packaging. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,613 at column 4, line 2. The disclosure of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.